For All Humanity
For All Humanity was the final GDI mission in Tiberian Twilight that depicts the GDI perspective of the final battle of the Ascension Conflict at Threshold 19. Background Despite a perceived victory outside the Tower grounds, Parker watched on TV as Col. Louise James took the shot and sniped Kane right through the chest. Unfortunately, her shot did not result in a confirmed kill, and James immediately ordered Parker to get to the Tower and prevent Kane's plan from coming to completion. The final battle Working Towards the Tower Parker's Crawler deployed a considerable distance away from the base of the tower. Nod had Threshold-19 heavily defended by three Crawlers with reinforcements should they be needed. Parker's forces slowly advanced towards the tower, defeating Nod forces in heavy fighting and capturing the local Uplink Towers to prevent Nod from easily reinforcing the area. As Parker destroyed each of the Nod Crawlers along the way, orbital drop pods deployed GDI reinforcements of Spartan tanks, Shockwaves, and Sandstorms. The loss of Nod's second crawler convinced Sister Chavra to fight more ferociously as GDI slowly pushed through Nod's second line of defense. When Parker finally reached the base of Threshold-19, he deployed his Crawler immediately next to it so that the Crawler's systems could hack into the tower and determine Kane's plan. Final Defense Nod was hardly willing to back down however, and sister Chavra sent in three Crawlers with their forces to destroy the GDI intruders. To make matters worse, Nod launched the last of their stockpiled, Tiberium-spiked Aurora nuclear missiles in an attempt to break Parker's defenses. However, most of the missiles were destroyed by anti-aircraft fire provided by Parker's forces as well as a captured Anti-Aircraft Turret. Parker was forced to defend his foothold at Threshold-19 from waves of Nod attackers for ten minutes. Ascension Parker entered the tower, trying to discover what Kane wanted to do. Kane himself soon appeared, insisting to Parker that there was more to this conflict than he had been led to believe. Kane then revealed to Parker a terrible truth; Parker's wife, Lillian, had died not due to a Nod attack but because of a friendly fire order given by Col. James. Kane insisted that James did this to turn Parker against him, and he asked Parker to fulfill the purpose of his implants and activate the portal of Threshold 19. Soon after telling him this, however, James appeared and shot Kane with her pistol. Still obviously fearful of the idea of bringing back the Scrin, she shot Parker as well. Before James could kill Parker, Kane appeared and temporarily stopped her, allowing Parker to get close enough to the portal to activate it. Many seconds later, after blacking out, Parker looked up to an image of Kane standing in front of the activated portal. With Kane's final words, "thank you," he entered the portal as Parker's vital systems began to fail. Following this, Parker saw one final vision of his wife, and then he died from his injuries and possibly from the effect of activating the portal. Aftermath Threshold 19's activation was the last piece in the TCN's completion, causing Tiberium to recede near the nodes. With Kane and many Nod followers having left Earth through the Tower, GDI was reunified and entered what Evelyn Rios insisted would be a new Golden Age. However, some were skeptical that Kane had truly disappear from the story, as Kane had returned from even more unlikely odds in the past. Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Missions